Enemies
by RedLemons
Summary: Capítulos cortos. La misma historia, otra versión. Connect 3 está en su escuela, ella es una chica normal, y él es un rockstar. ShanexMitchie.
1. Alguien llamado Shane Gray

Primer día de clases. Luego del desayuno, tomé mi bolso y corrí a la escuela; estaba llegando tarde.

- ¿Qué hay? -Saludó mi mejor amiga.

Caminamos por los pasillos hacia nuestra primera clase. Una multitud descontrolada se acercaba.

- Sólo mira eso. -Dijo ella paralizada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? -Pregunté desconcertada, intentando pararme en puntitas para ver lo que provocaba aquel alboroto.

- ¿Es chiste? ¡Son ellos! -Insistió. Aquello me fastidió, seguía con la misma duda. La multitud se acercó, uno de los muchachos chocó conmigo, pero ni siquiera se disculpó.

Me miró indiferente y siguió caminando. Los otros dos no llegaron a verme entre tantas muchachas.

- No puede ser. ¿¡Connect 3 en nuestra escuela!? -Pregunté casi gritando.

- Así es. -Se limitó a responder Sierra.

- En fin. Vamos, se hace tarde. -Dije sin mostrar mucho interés.

Su música era buena, pero nunca me cayeron bien, en especial el vocalista, ni siquiera sé su nombre; parece ser otro creído, otra estrellita más.


	2. Primera Semana

Una semana pasó desde nuestro primer día. Cada día era lo mismo; el ver aquella multitud acercarse ya era una rutina. Siete días bajo el mismo edificio y aún no habíamos cruzado miradas. No es que me interesara, claro que no.

Una mañana, tuve mi primera oportunidad en la Biblioteca.

Yo estaba sentada en una de las mesas, buscando información para mi tarea de Biología, cuando Shane entró, buscó un libro y se sentó en la misma mesa.

Sólo lo miré, como lo haría con cualquier persona, y él me miró con su típica mirada de "Eres-inferior-a-mí".

- ¿Tengo algo? -Preguntó en un tono que sonaba fastidiado.

Podría haber respondido, pero la indiferencia le dolería más. Así es. Lo ignoré y seguí escribiendo.. La estrella no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Se quedó en silencio y continuó leyendo.

Al salir de la Biblioteca, encontré a Sierra.

- ¿Está Shane en la Biblioteca? -Preguntó algo alterada.

- Sí.. Está allá. -Dije sin más.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que te gustaba su música. -Reprochó ella.

- ¿Y qué tiene? Él es sólo una persona.. Una mala persona. -Respondí. Últimamente estaba volviéndome "amargada", pero es que simplemente me molestaba que todos los tuvieran como reyes.

- Bueno, yo he hablado con los otros dos chicos. Nate y Jason son muy simpáticos, deberías conocerlos. -Propuso ella.

- ¡No me interesa conocerlos! Apuesto a que son iguales que Shane. -Respondí y di media vuelta para retirarme, pero vi que justamente Nate y Jason estaban parados atrás mío.

- No es bueno juzgar a las personas.. ¿Sabes? -Dijo Nate, pero sonaba divertido.

- Huh. Lo siento.. -Me disculpé. Nunca había tenido tanta vergüenza.

- Está bien, pero no creas que somos como él. -Dijo Jason.

- Aunque entendemos que puede hacerte pensar que somos así. -Repuso Nate. Realmente estaban siendo simpáticos.

- Bueno.. Me voy a mi clase. ¿Nos vemos? -Saludé con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos. -Contestaron con una sonrisa.

Ese día fue muy extraño. Tal vez no eran tan malos como pensé. De todas formas, Shane seguía siendo irritante.


	3. Roces

Con Nate y Jason comencé a tener una relación, un trato lejano, pero fue más que nada. Shane comenzaba a preocuparme.

Otra vez en la Biblioteca, el señor se sentó en mi mesa, sólo lo miré.

- No creo que te moleste que me siente aquí. ¿Verdad? -Preguntó sin siquiera mirarme. Sus ojos estaban posados en su libro.

- A decir verdad, sí. -Dije sin dar más explicaciones.

- Genial. -Dijo él, aún mirando su libro. Era obvio que no estaba leyendo.

Era molesto tenerlo cerca. Era irritante. Tomé mis cosas y me retiré.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Niña! -Lo escuché gritar a mis espaldas.

Seguramente sería para molestarme, así que lo ignoré.

Fui directo a mi clase de Historia. Se me hacía tan aburrida.. así que me dediqué a observar por la ventana. Se veía todo el parque y todo el patio desde allí arriba.

Entre tanta tranquilidad, mis ojos se posaron en aquel ya conocido montón de personas. "Shane Gray" fue lo primero que se cruzó por mi mente. ¿Cuánto duraría aquella popularidad extrema?

La campana me sacó rápidamente de aquella clase. Quedé en verme con Sierra frente a los bebederos pero no estaba allí.

En la espera, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación de dos chicas.

- ¡Me dijo que le gusta una chica de esta escuela! -Comentó una.

- Sí, aunque creo que ella no le corresponde. -Continuó la otra.

- Es que no lo sabe. ¿Qué chica lo rechazaría? -La charla continuaba.

Había escuchado demasiado y Sierra no venía.


	4. Posibilidades

No volví a tener ningún tipo de conversación, ni siquiera una mirada con Shane, desde aquella vez en la Biblioteca, y varios días habían pasado.

La multitud a su alrededor se había reducido bastante, a sólo una o dos personas, pero las chicas hacían lo imposible y más, sólo por llamar su atención.

Aquella mañana me quedé dormida, corrí a la escuela pero seguía siendo tarde, así que caminé muy apresurada a mi salón.. Pero resbalé en la mitad del trayecto.

- ¡Au! -Fue mi único quejido. Los libros que llevaba en la mano cayeron desparramados en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó alguien, riendo. Shane.

- Sí. Muchas Gracias Súper Estrella. -Realmente me fastidiaba. Me puse de pie rápidamente. Empecé a darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Parecía ser fuerte y poderlo todo, pero era sólo una actuación. Shane de verdad me intimidaba y no quería ser menos.

- Hey, tranquila. Toma. -Dijo bastante serio, entregándome los libros que había recogido.

- Gracias. -Dije.

- Por cierto, el otro día en la biblioteca olvidaste tu lápiz. -Me dijo, hurgando en su bolso. Aquí está. -Me lo dio, pero sin dejarme hablar se fue.

"Eso era lo que quería.. Por eso me llamaba, había olvidado mi lápiz." Pensé entrando al salón de clases.

Tuve un llamado de atención por llegar tarde, pero no me importó. Algo más estaba pasando.


	5. Audiciones

Al día siguiente nuestro profesor de Música nos pidió mostrarle nuestros talentos y habilidades para la música.

Algunos podían tocar la batería, el bajo, la guitarra, el pandero, el piano, o incluso la flauta. Pocos podíamos cantar.

- Señorita Torres. -Me llamó al centro del escenario. Bueno, enséñeme, ¿Sabe tocar algún instrumento?

- Sí.. -Contesté tímidamente.

- ¿Cuáles? -Preguntó nuevamente.

- Sé tocar el teclado y la guitarra. -Contesté, para luego acercarme al teclado y hacer una pequeña demostración de una canción que yo misma había compuesto.

- Excelente. No hace falta que haga nada con la guitarra. -Me indicó. ¿Sabe cantar?

- Sí. -Me limité a responder. Un calor sofocante recorría mi cuerpo en ese momento, mi corazón latía queriendo reventar dentro mío. Todos mirándome.. los nervios me mataban.

- ¿Me puede cantar una estrofa? -Preguntó.

- C-Claro. -Tartamudeé.

A continuación respiré profundo, me armé de valor y entoné la misma canción de antes.

"Do you know what it's like,

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining Star

Even thought it seems

Like it's so far Away

I've to believe in myself

It's the Only Way..

This is.."

Antes de poder cantar el estribillo, el profesor me interrumpió.

- Encantadora voz, Señorita. -Dijo anotándome en su libreta. Sería estupendo tenerla en la presentación.

- ¿Presentación? -Pregunté confundida.

- La presentación anual a beneficio.. ¿Por qué cree que está haciendo una audición? -Me dijo riendo.

- Oh. Claro.. -¡Qué vergüenza!.

Sin decir nada más, bajé del escenario. Me quedé con los demás, cuando vi entrar a Shane, Nate y Jason.

"Genial, ahí viene la estrella a presumirnos su voz." Pensé.


	6. Audiciones ShaneVersion

- Chicos, el próximo mes el colegio hará una presentación a beneficio. -Nos informó el director.

- ¿De qué se trata? -Preguntó Jason.

- Bueno, todos los años hacemos unas cuantas audiciones entre los alumnos y los seleccionamos. Ellos preparan su música, su baile o su actuación y lo muestran ese día. Todo el dinero es en beneficio al colegio. -Nos explicaba el director mientras se movía suavemente de un lado a otro en su silla.

- Y.. Quiere que toquemos en esa presentación, ¿No? -Intuí.

- Efectivamente. Podrían tocar algunas de sus canciones. -Propuso.

- Está bien. -Aceptamos los tres.

Luego de aquella charla, el Director nos indicó que podríamos ir a ver las audiciones, a lo que respondimos que sí.

En camino al salón de actos, en donde estaban siendo las audiciones, Jason y Nate comenzaron una conversación que ojalá hubiera podido evitar..

- ¿Has hablado con esa chica.. del otro día? -Preguntó Nate.

- ¿Qué chica? -Dije fingiendo no prestar atención.

- Tú sabes. La que tropezó el otro día.. -Dijo Jason.

- Oh. No, no me habla. -Dije sin más.

- No te habla porque vives fastidiándola. ¿Sabes? El otro día estuvimos hablando con ella, parece ser buena chica. -Continuó Jason.

- Su amiga nos contó que tú siempre la molestas. Ella se siente mal por eso. -Dijo Nate. Yo aún no decía nada.

- La prensa está empezando a verte como un rebelde, Shane. Ya es suficiente con eso. -Dijo Jason. Venimos a una escuela como chicos normales, pero no es para que te aproveches. -Nunca había escuchado palabras tan duras viniendo de Jason.

- Está bien, está bien. -Dije volteando los ojos. ¿Qué debo hacer, entonces? -Pregunté.

- Si no tienes interés en ella, sólo no le hables y ya. Y por cierto, lo que hiciste el otro día con Fred no fue muy lindo tampoco. -Continuó Nate. ¿De verdad estaba siendo tan engreído?

La charla fue más rápida de lo que parece, y por fin llegamos al pasillo correcto.

Ese salón era el salón principal, tenía grandes puertas. Pero al entrar, había un telón y pasando ese telón entrabas a donde estaban todos los asientos, y más adelante, estaba el escenario.

Al cruzar la puerta, Tess y sus amigas nos pararon. "Las más populares".

- ¡Shane! -Dijo en un tono chillón que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

- Hey. -Fue mi saludo.

- ¿No vienen a cantar, no? Es decir, ¡Ustedes no lo necesitan! -Siguió.

- No, venimos a ver. -Dijo Nate.

"..To dream about a life

Where you're the shining Star

Even thought it seems

Like it's so far Away.."

No pude concentrarme en la charla. Aquella voz.. Aquella voz me sacó de mí mismo. ¿Quién estaba cantando así? Si tan sólo pudiera verla.

¡Qué voz tan hermosa! Tan suave.. tan pura.. podría decir que tímida.. Esa melodía tan dulce.. Me volvía loco..

- Shane.. ¡Shane! -Tess tiró de mi brazo.

- Mejor nos vamos. -Dije apresurándome a cruzar aquel telón, pero la chica ya no estaba, o estaba, pero en la multitud.

- Shane, ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntaron Jason y Nate.

- Nada.. vengan. -Nos quedamos toda la tarde allí, sólo para ver si volvía a escucharla, pero no tuve esa suerte.


	7. Lluvia

Abrí mis ojos justo a tiempo. Desayuné.. Esa mañana tenía tiempo. Me vestí, preparé mis cosas, pero al salir la lluvia me sorprendió.

Busqué un sweater rosa que tenía y me lo puse.

Caminaba hacia la escuela cuando comenzó a llover más fuerte. Me cubrí con mis manos a como pude y seguí caminando.. Cómo no acepté la oferta de mamá para llevarme..

- ¡Mitchie! -Una voz me llamaba desde atrás. Al voltear vi a Shane asomando su cabeza desde la camioneta. ¡Sube! -Indicó. ¿Acaso le había dicho mi nombre antes? Bueno, no lo recuerdo. Corrí hasta ellos.

- Gracias.. -Dije sentándome, cuando noté que Jason y Nate también estaban.

- ¡Está lloviendo a cántaros! Estás loca.. -Dijo él. Eso no me molestó, ¿Puede ser que lo haya dicho "con cariño"?

- No quise aceptar la oferta de mi mamá para traerme.. -Les comenté.

- Oh, entonces querías que un rockstar te llevara a la escuela y ser la envidia de todas las chicas.. -Bromeó Shane. ¿¡Realmente estaba siendo bueno!?

- Exacto, ¿Cómo supiste? -Dije riendo.

- Llegamos. -Informó Nate.

Al bajar y ya estar a salvo de la lluvia..

- No nos hemos saludado. Buenos días, Mitchie. -Me saludaron Nate y Jason con un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días. -Saludé sonriente. Noté que se alejaban hasta que nos dejaron a Shane y a mí a solas.

- Oye. Sé que te eh estado molestando.. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? -Me dijo amablemente.

- Está bien.. -Dije sin mucha confianza. Soy Mitchie. -Estrechamos nuestras manos.

- Soy Shane. -Dijo él sonriendo. Se veía tan.. tan lindo..

- Aún no he escuchado un "lo siento por ser tan engreído" -Dije con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento por ser tan engreído.. -Dijo casi quejándose.

- Disculpa aceptada.. -Sonreí. Noté que no había dejado de hacerlo desde que empezamos.

- ¿Nos vemos luego? -Continuó, alejándose lentamente.

- Nos vemos, Shane. -Saludé para ir a encontrarme con Sierra.

Ese día fue el mejor.


	8. Espero encontrarte

Shane y yo no éramos amigos, pero de vez en cuando intercambiábamos una sonrisa pequeñita o una mirada.

Una semana después de nuestra charla, volví a tener contacto con él.

En el descanso, me dirigía a la Biblioteca para buscar a Sierra, cuando pasé por la sala de audiciones. Alguien estaba ahí aún.

"You're the voice.. I hear inside my head.." Alguien cantaba. Realmente tenía una voz agradable.. y yo ya conocía esa voz.

Entré sin hacer ruido, y asomándome por el telón vi a Shane sentado en el borde del escenario, con su guitarra, totalmente solo.

Al parecer, escuchó mis pasos.

- ¿Acaso no hay privacidad en ningún lado? -Se quejó en voz alta.

- Lo siento.. -Dije, apareciendo.

- Oh, perdón Mitchie. -Se disculpó con seriedad, para luego seguir tocando acordes.

- Es una bonita.. canción. -Dije sin pensarlo. "¿Es una bonita canción? Ni siquiera escuché dos frases de ella" Pensé avergonzada.

- Seguro. -Dijo sarcásticamente. Pero gracias. No está terminada. -Comentó.

- A mí me gusta como suena. -Comenté sonriente.

- Es algo extraño. Escuché cantar a una chica, y tengo su canción en mi cabeza. Tenía una voz realmente hermosa. -Me comentó casi suspirando.

- Wow. Qué bien. ¿Y quién es? -Pregunté.

- No lo sé. No la ví mientras cantaba, sólo pude escuchar su voz. -Me comentó. Es loco.

- Ya veo.. -Dije sin entender del todo. ¿Cómo es esa canción? -Pregunté nuevamente, sin darme cuenta de todas las preguntas que hacía.

- Do.. -Comenzó cantando, pero lo interrumpieron.

- ¡Shane! -Dijo Tess.

- Hey, Tess. -Saludó Shane.

- Queremos proponerte algo. Es sobre la presentación. -Continuó Tess, ignorándome por completo, como siempre.

- Claro. Vamos. -Dijo Shane poniéndose de pie. Nos vemos luego, Mitchie. -Me saludó.

- Nos.. vemos.. Shane. -Saludé en voz baja.


	9. Show time

No pude hablar con Shane en la sala de audiciones, y ya no tuve oportunidad en ese mismo día.

Al día siguiente, como siempre, fui al colegio, y vi acercarse aquel más que conocido montón de niñas chillonas.

Nate y Jason se quedaron con ellas, pero Shane vino directo a mí.

- Buenos Días. -Dijo sonriendo.

- Buenos Días, Rockstar. -Saludé bromeando.

- ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó en un tono suave.

- Pues.. estoy bien. -Respondí nerviosa.. ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy bien, gracias.. -Me contestó amablemente. ¿Tienes un momento? -Me preguntó a continuación con una sonrisita.

- Claro. -Respondí. Al fin de nuevo solos.

- ¡Shane! -Chilló la detestable de Tess, tomándolo del brazo. ¿Vienes? -Preguntó.

Era tan fastidiosa.. Se llevó a Shane instantáneamente. Sin darle mucha importancia, volví a mis tareas.

Ya cerca del mediodía, pasé por frente de la sala de audiciones, y la fastidiosa voz de Tess me hizo retroceder.

Sin que me vieran, me acerqué por detrás del telón para escuchar lo que decían..

- Sí, es algo loco. Tengo su canción en mi mente.. todo el tiempo. -Comentaba Shane.

"_La chica de la que me habló."_ Fue lo que pensé.

- Y ¿Cómo era esa canción? -Preguntó ella.

- Do you know what is like.. to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life.. -Shane cantaba suavemente.

No podía creerlo. Imposible. Yo era la chica a la que buscaba. Salí casi corriendo de la sala de audiciones, y ya lista, volví a casa.

No sabía si reír, o no. Por un lado, creo que estaba feliz, Shane me atraía, aunque odio admitirlo.

Por otro lado, no me gustaba, ¡Me había oído cantar! Y fue muy extraño. Además, él me escuchó, pero.. no sabe que soy yo, y si lo supiera, ¿Seguiría interesado?

Wow, Shane comenzaba a robarme mi tiempo.. No podía dejar de pensar en él.


	10. Finalmente te encontré

No volví a hablar con Shane, ya que cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, algo pasaba y él se iba.

El tiempo pasó, me avisaron que definitivamente estaría en la presentación con mi canción This is me, y entre ensayos y preparativos, llegó la noche del show. Tenía tantos nervios..

En casa terminaba mis últimos preparativos mientras Sierra esperaba por mí.

Me vestí, con el conjunto que había comprado especialmente para aquel día. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, terminé con mi cabello, y partimos a la escuela.

Todos los que presentábamos algún acto, debíamos aguardar en la fila, detrás del telón.

- ¡¡Mucha Suerte!! ¡Lo harás genial! -Me alentaba Sierra.

- Muchas gracias.. -Fue todo lo que pude decir, pues mi estómago pesaba, y mi garganta tenía un enorme nudo.

Vi a Connect 3, pero no pude saludarlos porque estaban charlando con sus fans al otro lado del salón.

- Y ahora.. Mitchie Torres.. -Presentó el director.

Mi corazón se aceleró el doble. Mi momento había llegado al fin, era tiempo de la verdad..

Subí al escenario, miles de caras estaban mirando directamente hacia mí, aquellas miradas me sofocaban.

La pista comenzó.. y mi aclaré mi voz.

Suavemente entoné.

"Do you know what is like, to feel so in the dark?

To dream about a life, where you're the shinning star.."

Todos me miraban, me armé de valor, y con toda la energía pude cantar sin problemas.

Entre la multitud, hubo un rostro que me llamó la atención.

Shane me miraba boquiabierto. Esto me angustió un poco, pero continué.

Perdí el rastro de Shane a mitad de la canción, pero acercándome al final, escuché otra voz que se unía a mí, mientras la pista continuaba.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head.."

Shane había subido al escenario y estaba cantando parte de su canción.

Ambos cantamos nuestras canciones, cada vez nos acercábamos más.

Al finalizar, Shane, ya muy cerca mío tomó mi mano, y permanecimos quietos, mientras todo el colegio nos aplaudía.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente.. Fue imposible no sumergirme en aquella mirada.. aquellos ojos marrones..

Instintivamente, ambos nos alejamos al mismo tiempo para agradecer al público y volver detrás del escenario.

- ¡Wow! ¡Tú eras la chica! -Dijo Shane.

- Así parece. -Sonreí nerviosa.

- Eres lo que buscaba, y.. tan bonita como te imaginé. -Dijo él. Fue extraño que de un momento divertido pasara a ser tierno, pero de verdad lo era.

- G-Gracias. -Tartamudeé mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Shane se quedó mirándome un momento, pero sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera resistirse, chocamos nuestros labios rápida pero suavemente.

Volví a mirarlo, sonreímos, nos abrazamos. Tal vez Shane Gray no era tan malo.


End file.
